daemonologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Azawakh
Lumi The main thing to be noted about an Azawakh soul is that while they are canine, they have often been compared to felines. Like the Akita, Azawakhs behavior and temperament is often compared to that of a cat. With that said, what follows is the actual analysis. You are a very independent individual and you choose not to rely on others if it can be helped. You know exactly what you can and can't do where as you aren't exactly sure what others are capable of handling and you prefer not to leave it up to chance. It's not that you don't have faith in them, you're just an independent person. Of course, if it all comes down to it and you need help, you'll certainly ask but it won't be easy for you. It's a matter of pride and what not. You tend to form close bonds with very few people. If you had to make a list of people you trusted with your life, there might be two or three people on that list and no others. The fact that you're close to so few people could probably be attributed to the fact that you're slow to trust and aloof with strangers. Those who stick it out and are patient with you are rewarded with your friendship. You're very loyal and just like they'd do anything for you, you would give your life for them. You are very attentive and you like to know everything that is going on around you. Part of this may be the fact that the more you know about your surroundings and the people or things in them, the safer you feel. The other half could be that you're just a naturally curious person. You pay closer attention to detail than others and when something catches your intrests, others can surely tell. People know you to be aloof though that is likely because they don't know you as well as they could. You are aloof with strangers and people you don't really like and you prefer them not to touch you when they are around. The physical contact (even a simple handshake) is saved for those you know well. Because of your aloofness, many people are under the impression that you're somewhere between shy, rude and standoffish. It should be noted that even if you don't know someone, you are never aggressive. On the other hand, the people you know, love and trust would call you gentle and affectionate. You would never harm a fly as far as they are concerned. You're loyal to them and as active as you like to be, you have no problem cuddling up on the couch with a movie if they're one of the people you're doing it with. You're one of thos people that everyone else envies because you are able to recognize people by their faces. You aren't really one for names and honestly, you've slipped up with names one or two times in the past but at least you can recognize them. Upon seeing their face you can remember where you met them and how close you are to them, a talent many other people would love to have. You aren't the type to keep things to yourself. If something is bothering you, you'll raise the alarm, so to speak. You'll tell those who will listen in an ateempt to soothe your nerves or remedy the situation. Many are thankful for your vigilance while others consider it a pain in the butt. You don't care wha they think, you're just doing the job that you feel is right. You are especially watchful when those you love are concerned. While you are non-aggressive, you're definitely a fight more than flight person when faced with your problems. However, you'd rather them just vanish then have to face them head on. You won't run from them though. Instead, you'll do whatever it takes to make them disappear some other way, whether that be choosing a different path or passing them off to someone else. You will never, ever just ignore them. You tend to act more on instincts rather than book learning, is is common with primitive breed dog souls. Book learning is great and all that but it can be unreliable and you are all for reliability. You trust your own instincts to tell you what's right and in a situation where your instincts tell you one thing and what you learned in school tells you another, you'll definitely go with what your instincts tell you. You know you're reliable, you aren't sure about those silly textbooks. You're life is the constant struggle between two different personality traits. You love to make people happy and you have a natural desire to please. On the other hand, you're full of pride and you don't want to do things exactly how others tell you to do them, you want to do them your own way. You can't honestly say how you'll react in a situation when these two things are called into play. It's more of a... situational thing combined with how you're feeling at the time. Sometimes you'll choose to please, others you'll choose to do things how you want them done. When discipline for someone you know is needed, you'll gladly volunteer yourself to help out, if not just because you want to see how the situation plays out. You have a natural inclination towards conflict...as long as it doesn't involve you. When you're on the justice end of things, many people might say you're just a bit frightening because you tend to get caught up in the moment and you often forget just who it is that you're dealing with. Because of this, you may hurt some feelings if the one being punished is one you love or trust. You are more than capable of handling harsh situations. Whether that be times of great stress, a dangerous or crisis situation or just some hostile environment, you are more equipped than your peers to handle that and everything that comes with it. Some may even venture to say that you work best in these situations and it's during these times that you really, truly shine and reveal your true self. Category:Family:Canidae Category:Subspecies:Canis lupus familiaris Category:Group:Sighthound Category:Author:Lumi Category:Class:Mammalia